Selene And Cassandra: The Power Of Teamwork
by Windrises
Summary: Cassandra wants to help Selene deal with the vampire army's most dangerous plan. However, Selene doesn't want to put anybody's lives at risk, so she tries to fight them without any help.


Notes: Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux. Funimation's Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker is an anime film based on the Dragon Age video-game series.

Viktor and his fellow vampires were in their fortress. The vampires had long been at war, against the Lycans. Selene, the most powerful and heroic vampire of them all, used to support Viktor's cause. However, after learning how evil Viktor is and how sympathetic the Lycans are, Selene turned her back on her former mentor and started fighting against her former team. Viktor and the others hadn't seen Selene, for a few months. A lot of the vampires were nervous, that Selene had been fighting against their fellow vampires and would come after them.

Viktor could tell his vampires were getting scared, so he hosted a meeting, in order to restore their faith in him. He had a calm demeanor, while saying, "My fellow vampires, I know you've been scared, but I'm here to tell you, that your fears are in vain. A few weeks, I sent some of my best men after the Lycans. While it's true they haven't returned, that's not reason to start panicking. There's only one vampire, who could pose a threat to my men, and she's nowhere to be found."

Selene burst in and replied, "You couldn't be more wrong about that." She had several defeated vampires, that she had been carrying around. She calmly walked across the fortress, while saying, "I showed those vampires who's boss. If you don't want to suffer the same type of punishment, I suggest you start surrendering."

Kraven ran up to Viktor. He looked very beaten-up and appeared to be going crazy. He said, "Viktor, Selene's more powerful than I could of ever imagined. Perhaps, we should start surrendering."

Viktor could hardly believe Kraven would suggest such a thing. Kraven was usually one of his most brave and impulsive henchmen. He slapped him and asked, "Have you gone mad? One of the main reasons vampires are superior to the Lycans, is that we never give up."

Selene replied, "Not giving up may be an admirable quality. However, when the thing you refuse to give up is your reign of villainy, you're not exactly worthy of an effort medal."

Viktor responded, "I don't get praise for my effort. What I receive credit for, is the destruction of my enemies. Sadly, that includes you."

Selene smirked and replied, "Bring it on." Viktor ran after Selene, but she dodged his attack. He tried to bite her, but she kicked him across the fortress. He fell to the ground and tried to get up, but she kept punching him to the ground. Several vampires started running up to her, to protect Viktor. However, Selene started blasting and attacking all of them. She punched and kicked dozens of vampires. A few of them got close to biting her, but she managed to stop all of them.

After a long hour of fighting, Viktor and the others were on the floor. Selene said, "I hope this has taught you, that your evil actions aren't accepted and as long as you continue to put innocent people and creatures in danger, I'll stop you." She ran out of the fortress.

Since Selene was no longer liked by the vampires, she was allowed to live in the Lycans' hideout. She sat on a rooftop, while deep in thought. Lucian walked up to her and handed her a cup of ketchup.

Selene looked at the cup and asked, "What the heck is this?"

Lucian answered, "The closest thing to blood, without being so gross."

Selene replied, "Whatever." She drank the cup. It tasted so weird, she spat it out. She said, "I'm sorry, but that tasted like crap."

Lucian responded, "It's okay. I should of gotten you a more appetizing drink. After all, you deserve it. You defeated Viktor and the others. That's very impressive."

Selene replied, "Thank you."

Lucian was concerned about Selene's safety. Before Selene went to go fight the vampires, Lucian insisted she bring some Lycans along, in order to have some help. However, Selene insisted, that she didn't need any teammates. Lucian said, "You took a big risk."

Selene replied, "Everything worked out."

Lucian said, "While that may be true, things might change. During your next battle, who knows if you'll be able to defeat another army of vampires, without any help?"

Selene replied, "I've got things under control. Besides, I don't want to put anybody else's lives in danger."

Lucian responded, "While that is admirable, I believe teamwork is another admirable concept." Selene rolled her eyes.

A week later, Viktor had another meeting with his vampires. Viktor's vampires were more nervous than ever and they thought they should surrender. However, Viktor was stubborn, to always be in control and to have vampires be the most powerful species of them all. He said, "My fellow vampires, Selene made us look unprepared, maybe even weak, but that's going to stop happening. In order to show Selene that Lycans will never be superior to the vampires, I brought in someone to help us."

An evil wizard, named Frenic entered the fortress. He had a vicious-looking frown upon his face.

Viktor faced the other vampires and asked, "What do you think of him?"

Kraven snobbishly said, "He's gross looking. Viktor, you know you have my full support. However, I don't see why you'd bring in a non-vampire, to prove how great vampires are. That makes no sense."

Frenic was a little offended by Kraven's words, so he blasted him to the ground. Kraven was the type of person, who often ticked people off, so he was used to getting blasted. However, Frenic's blast hurt more than any blast, that he's ever dealt with. Frenic said, "Doubting my power is one of the biggest mistakes, that any species could ever make."

Frenic faced Viktor and said, "Your reason, for inviting me here, better be a good one. I have lots of kingdoms to control, so if you're wasting my time, you're going to be the one who gets bitten."

Viktor calmly replied, "Don't worry, my dear Frenic. I brought you here, for the most useful of purposes."

Frenic raised an eyebrow and said, "When you say useful purposes, will this benefit myself or just you?"

Viktor smiled and replied, "This will benefit both of us."

Frenic responded, "Explain yourself. If you do, I might help you, but I'm never one to make trustworthy guarantees."

Viktor said, "You see, one of my former vampires, named Selene, has gone rouge and has started attacking our kind and has been defending our enemies, the Lycans. Because of this, she must be punished. Plus, she'll be returning, so she must be stopped."

Frenic confidently replied, "I'll stop her."

Meanwhile, Cassandra Pentaghast was in her kingdom. She had defeated several of her enemies and had been making various kingdoms safe. However, she felt worried, because her arch-enemy, Frenic, was still on the loose.

Regalyan D'Marcall walked up to her and said, "I'm afraid I have news, that's not exactly charming."

Cassandra replied, "I've dealt with several types of unpleasant news, so you don't need to worry about that. Go ahead and tell me what's up."

Regalyan responded, "Frenic has teamed up with a vampire army. Worst of all, he's teamed with Viktor, the most evil of vampires."

Cassandra replied, "This news is even less charming, than I could of ever thought."

Regalyan nervously laughed and said, "I'm sorry, that I'm not the master of captivating news."

Cassandra smiled and replied, "It's okay."

Regalyan said, "I have to guard the castle, so I won't be able to go after the vampires."

Cassandra replied, "Then I'll go after the vampires. However, I'll probably need some help."

Regalyan responded, "I think I know the perfect person, to assist you. There's a vampire, named Selene, who fights against her fellow vampires."

Cassandra replied, "I've heard of her. If I can meet up with her, I think we'll be an awesome team."

Regalyan kissed Cassandra's hand and responded, "Best of luck."

Cassandra replied, "You too."

A few hours later, Selene was running on rooftops. She had heard about Viktor having a new evil plan, so she was trying to get there, so she could stop him. Selene jumped to another rooftop, which Cassandra was standing on. Cassandra had been waiting for Selene. However, Selene hadn't seen her before, so she had a confused look on her face.

Cassandra had a friendly smile on her face, while saying, "Hi Selene. I'm Cassandra, a warrior from a faraway kingdom. Viktor has employed my greatest foe, Frenic, to help his master plan. Because of that, I believe it's time for a team-up."

Selene stubbornly replied, "I don't think so."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Selene said, "Look, I believe you have good intentions and you're probably a strong and imposing warrior. However, Viktor and his fellow vampires are some of the world's most dangerous scoundrels. I've lost a lot of good people, thanks to him. I can't risk anybody else's lives, so I'm going to have to ask you, to stay out of the way."

Cassandra put her hand on Selene's shoulder and replied, "Your protection of others is admirable, but this is war. I've fought in several wars. I know I can help you. I'm going to have to ask you, to let me join you and fight Viktor and Frenic."

Selene shook her head and responded, "I'm not going to do that. I don't doubt you're an amazing warrior, but this mission is too dangerous for you." Selene left the rooftop and continued heading back to Viktor's fortress. Cassandra stood on the building, while wondering what she should do. Should she respect Selene's wishes and stay away? Should we ignore Selene's advice and help her fight Frenic and the vampires.

A few minutes later, Selene burst into the vampires' fortress. Viktor had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, Selene. You've fought and won several wars, but this is your last one and it's going to end with your demise."

Selene confidently replied, "That's not going to happen."

Viktor got off this throne, while saying, "You really should lose the confidence. After all, considering how badly you beat my men, you should know I'd have backup plan."

Selene raised an eyebrow and asked, "A backup plan? If you're trying to intimidate me, you're a spectacular failure."

Viktor continued looking extremely smug, because he thought Selene was about to meet her match. He signaled to Frenic, who stepped out of the shadows and glared at Selene.

Selene saw Frenic and said, "That guy look terrible."

Viktor replied, "He's not exactly a beauty contest winner, but he is going to be the winner, of destroying you."

Selene asked, "You're letting some hired-help defeat me? I thought you wanted that honor."

Viktor replied, "I do, but I'm going to have a much bigger honor. After you're gone, I'll get rid of all the Lycans and I'll be eternally known as the greatest vampire of all time." He did an evil laugh.

Selene started walking closer to Frenic, while saying, "I'm going to bring you down."

Frenic replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that, you ignorant fool."

Selene punched Frenic in the face. She gave him a few kicks, before Frenic used his magical powers, to blast Selene. Selene started feeling pain, from Frenic's hits. She asked, "How is he capable of such things?"

Frenic responded, "I have sorcerer and wizard powers. Because of that, you're going to be brought down." He did an evil laugh and blasted her several times. Selene was very heroic and stubborn, so she tried to fight back and stop Frenic. She did several types of attack moves, which did hurt Frenic, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

After several minutes of fighting, Selene fell to the ground. In order to keep Viktor and Frenic from killing her, she pretended to be dead. She closed her eyes and didn't move a single part of her body. Viktor walked up to her and examined her. He said, "She's met her end. I'll get her out of here." He picked her up and threw her outside.

Selene stood up. Several raindrops started pouring on her. However, Cassandra showed up, as a bright source of hope. Selene said, "Cassandra, it's actually good to see you."

Cassandra looked at Selene and could tell she was in pain. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you alright?"

Selene shook her head and said, "I'm not so sure about that. That Frenic guy has lots of wizard and sorcerer powers. Because of that, he was able to beat me up and win the fight."

Cassandra put her hand on Selene's shoulder and asked, "Are you start to understand, how important and useful teamwork can be."

Selene said, "Maybe I am? I took your offer for granted and I regret doing that. I was being ignorant and I thought I was stronger than I actually am. Will you help me fight Frenic and the vampires?"

Cassandra smiled and said, "You bet I will." Selene smiled back and the two of them shook hands.

Meanwhile, Viktor was feeling extremely proud of himself, for Selene's defeat. He patted Frenic on the back and said, "After the vampires defeat the Lycans, I'll make sure you get a large part of their kingdom."

Frenic replied, "That sounds nice." Frenic was planning on betraying Viktor and taking over the vampire kingdom.

Selene and Cassandra burst into the fortress. Viktor had a shocked look on his face, while looking at Selene and asking, "You're alive?"

Selene smiled and said, "You bet I am."

Frenic said, "I'm going to change that."

Cassandra confidently replied, "I don't think so."

Viktor asked, "Who's the other lady?"

Frenic answered, "That's Cassandra. She's one of my enemies."

Viktor rolled his eyes and looked at Frenic, with disapproval. He said, "You were supposed to bring help, not enemies. You probably put our entire operation in danger. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Frenic blasted Viktor to the ground and said, "I'll be the one, who mouths-off to people."

Selene punched Frenic and replied "That's not going to happen. You're going to face the wrath of justice."

Frenic responded, "I almost killed you, during our last fight. You have no good reason, to predict a happier ending."

Cassandra said, "I'm here, so things have changed."

Frenic replied, "Both of you will face my ultimate wrath." He started blasting both of them. However, Selene and Cassandra worked together, to fight him. Selene used her attack moves on Frenic, while Cassandra used her sword. Frenic kept trying to fight both of them. If he only had to fight one of them, he could of won the fight. However, he was defenseless against the power of teamwork.

After the fight was over, Frenic felt extremely weak. He desperately tried to keep his dignity, by rambling on about being the better fighter, but it was a hopeless effort. He fell to the ground and passed out. The vampires were terrified of Selene and Cassandra, so they picked-up Viktor and ran away.

Selene and Cassandra walked out of the fortress. Selene still felt guilty, for rejecting Casandra's help. She faced Cassandra and said, "I should of been more open-minded to teamwork. It turned out to be incredibly useful. You're the real hero."

Cassandra shook her head and replied, "We're both heroes, not just me. You did a great job. Most vampires are considered to be evil, so props to you, for being the world's most likable vampire."

Selene smiled and responded, "And props to you, for being one of the greatest warriors, of all time." She high-fived Cassandra.

Cassandra replied, "I better get back to my kingdom. Thank you, for letting me join the fight. Keep being yourself, because you're an amazing hero." She smiled and started running back to her kingdom.

Selene smirked and said, "Teamwork's almost as tasty as blood." Deep down, Selene realized how important and teamwork and she planned on embracing it, in the future.


End file.
